Not Doing Something Is As Good As Doing It
by The Angel of London
Summary: AU: It was purely physical for him. It was hardly his fault his... partner believed emotions had to do with this arrangement. [Suggestive themes, I'd say.]


**Please take into account that this is AU. This is not meant to be an accurate portrayal of a Destiel relationship. **

* * *

...

It was all hot kisses and moaning and _more more more_. It was predominantly physical because, try as he might, Cas couldn't deny the _physical _attraction between himself and Dean.

Perhaps Sam knew – neither of the pair knew _for certain_ and they weren't about to ask Sam about it. But how Sam conveniently disappeared anytime they were about to kiss and start snogging and then progress to full on shagging on the motel beds, well... He couldn't start claiming ignorance on their relationship – or whatever the hell they had going on.

And sometimes, in four hours Dean was asleep Castiel would wonder why he was doing this. He'd almost reach an exact reason and then the man on the bed would awaken and distract him with kisses. Sometimes they were lustful and Cas would welcome them, but on the rare occasion, they were soft and tender and they had a sort of comforting feeling that felt _wrong _to him.

He knew why, Sam knew why – he'd always known about _that_ – and Dean probably knew too.

He and Dean ignored it though, and continued with this endless cycle of shagging and hunting and eating. But the shagging was confined to the motels whenever Sam was away and the hunting was hidden but the eating wasn't.

So when Dean suddenly kissed Castiel in the restaurant; in front of Sam and the other customers and the waiters, Castiel knew something had gone wrong – probably with the neat and tidy divides they'd utilised to separate certain aspects of their lives from others.

He didn't kiss back. It was more of a peck; a fond, loving kiss a husband would give his wife out of the blue. It showed, in a both complex yet simple way, the feelings of the recipient and of the one who initiated contact.

Castiel's stiffly straight back, open eyes and lack of response was evident for Sam to see, and he saw just as well how Dean closed his eyes for that second. He pulled back with an apparently easy smile, like he hadn't just conveyed his feelings through a _peck on the lips_.

But Sam noticed the strained smiled and the hurt. They were well hidden, but he was his brother and he knew Dean as well as Dean knew him. He's sworn not to interfere on whatever the angel and his brother were doing – mainly knowing how Dean wouldn't appreciate that at all – but Sam decided it was now time to do his job as a brother.

The angel in question just tilted his head slightly. He wasn't as confused as he pretended to be. He felt no warm feeling in his chest or this impossible feeling of _butterflies in his stomach_. He didn't feel giddy or lightheaded. He didn't feel a deep adoration for the green eyed man to his right. He felt normal.

And he didn't feel guilty for not feeling anything after that _public_ kiss. Dean knew it was purely a mutual physical attraction they had decided to act on. Perhaps he tried to pretend it was more, and it was hardly Castiel's fault that the hunter had wanted to fool himself. Yet when Sam shouted at him once Dean went to sleep in Sam's room, he realised that maybe it wasn't Dean's fault for not accepting the lack of feelings.

"Castiel," Sam had told him, "you shouldn't have led him on. You won his heart sometime whilst you were kissing and everything – and you know as well as me he doesn't let himself be happy so much. And he is – or was – with you. But you were just leading him on." Castiel had interrupted, saying he had done no such thing. "Maybe, but did you stop him from getting closer to you? You didn't. And he somehow thought that you started to love him back."

Castiel stood there, unmoving.

"Did you ever feel anything for him?"

"Like I said; Dean and I share a profound bond."

"But not profound enough."

**...**

**Oh for gods sakes. **

**Why did I write this?**

**I'll be honest – I am only a third through season 3 and I imprudently decided '**_hey, I'll write a DESTIEL fic_**'.**

**And if they're OOC blame three things:**

**-My lack of familiarity with Castiel.**

**-The fact that it's AU.**

**-The fact it's literally 4AM.**

**...**

_**Words:**__ 666_

_**Posted: **__16__th__ July 2013_

**...**

_This is creepy._

_The fic itself is 666 words._

_And it's a Supernatural one._

_Splendid._


End file.
